


warmth

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, because i am weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa moves his head so they’re looking at each other. “I got up to turn up the heat because when I woke up it was freezing, but…”</p><p>“But?” Iwaizumi prompts when he trails off.</p><p>“Heater’s broken,” Oikawa says softly. “And no, I didn’t break it, so don’t blame me or kick me out of bed for something I didn’t do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetcrowbars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcrowbars/gifts).



> This is late, but better late than never so HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY EMMY!!! THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN AMAZING FRIEND YOU'RE AWESOME AND AN AMAZING WRITER AND I LOVE YOU LOTS <33 
> 
> basically, this is 100% cheesy and sappy fluff because I am but a weak soul. Also inspired by it being freezing cold up where I live.

He wakes up to the sensation of cold fingers under his shirt, pressed against his stomach, and even colder toes curled against his calves.

The first sight Iwaizumi is greeted with when he opens his eyes is exactly what he expects—Oikawa, hair messy and unruly from sleep, trying to climb back into their bed and cuddle.

On reflex, he pushes Oikawa away, because cold fingers are not something he wants to deal with first thing in the morning. “What’re you doing?” he asks, tired, vision still slightly blurred with the last traces of sleep. Upon looking over at the alarm clock a moment later, he realizes that it’s five minutes before they’re supposed to get up. 

“Too cold,” Oikawa murmurs, fighting against Iwaizumi pushing him away, until Iwaizumi finally gives in and he’s able to wrap his arms around him and snuggle closer. “Warmer here.”

“Why’d you get up before you have to?” He curls his arm around Oikawa, holding him close to warm him up. “You’re freezing…”

That’s different than usual. Because Oikawa normally radiates warmth, so much so that Iwaizumi is often the one pressing closer to his side in bed on cold winter mornings like today.

Oikawa doesn’t respond at first, just hums softly—in approval, almost—as Iwaizumi’s fingers trail through his hair. For a moment, Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is drifting back to sleep and has half a mind to nudge him awake (even if he feels bad about it, because they both have to be up for classes in less than five minutes now), but Oikawa finally does breathe out an answer. “You’re not gonna be happy…”

He frowns at the cryptic statement. “About what?”

Oikawa moves his head so they’re looking at each other. “I got up to turn up the heat because when I woke up it was freezing, but…”

“But?” Iwaizumi prompts when he trails off.

“Heater’s broken,” Oikawa says softly. “And no, I didn’t break it, so don’t blame me or kick me out of bed for something I didn’t do.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the dramatics and flicks Oikawa’s forehead. “If you didn’t have such a long track record, the thought of you breaking it wouldn’t have even crossed my mind.”

Oikawa laughs softly, probably thinking of all the things he has broken ever since they moved in together—in addition to the long list that existed before that. “Fair enough.”

“We’ll get it fixed,” Iwaizumi murmurs, trying to push away the thoughts of the alarm going off soon and how difficult it will be to get up and face the cold—the apartment is already cold enough in the mornings, an added dose of coldness is definitely not needed.

“‘Kay.”

They’re silent after that, just lay curled up together under the covers and sharing warmth. Until the alarm clock does go off, the shrill beeping interrupting the few moments of bliss.

Iwaizumi lays there for a minute longer before he reaches over to turn it off and moves to get up and get ready for class.

“No, stay.” Oikawa refuses to let go of him completely, tries to pull him back into bed.

“I have class and so do you,” Iwaizumi says, but he doesn’t exactly resist Oikawa’s insistent tug, even though his words insinuate that he would.

“Five more minutes? Please, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa’s offer, although whiny, is tempting. Very tempting. So he finds himself agreeing to it. “Fine. Five more minutes.”

…

Five more minutes turns to ten. Ten minutes of warmth and cuddling and lazy kisses until Iwaizumi does insist that it’s time to get up—even if he doesn’t want to, he just really can’t miss class today—and moves out of Oikawa’s grip to get out of bed.

Which was a bad idea, because it really is cold, way colder than he expected. After feeling the combination of the already cold morning accompanied with absolutely no heat, he’s almost excited to leave for class. Almost.

“You should get up,” he calls over his shoulder after a few minutes when he realizes that Oikawa _still_ hasn’t gotten up. “You’re gonna be late otherwise.”

“I’m not going.” Oikawa’s voice is petulant and honestly, he looks like an overgrown baby still lying in their bed with the blankets pulled up to his chin, not to mention the pout on his face after being left alone in bed. “It’s too cold to get up.”

Iwaizumi barely manages to contain his laughter at the sight, and merely shrugs. “Okay, do what you want, but I’m sure it’s warmer at school than it is here.”

Not two minutes later, Oikawa is out of bed and hastily getting ready for class, the thought of staying in the cold apartment all day suddenly no longer very appealing.

“You have practice this afternoon, right?” Iwaizumi asks a few minutes later, pulling on his coat, ready to go to school now.

Oikawa nods, finally looking away from the mirror where he had been trying to fix his hair. “Yeah. I’ll be back around dinner time.”

“All right. I’ll call about getting the heater fixed. See you later, okay?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa turns to face him. “Have a good day, Iwa-chan. Stay warm.”

That may be easier said than done. Still he smiles, and leans in closer so their lips meet in a quick goodbye kiss. “Yeah, you too. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And with a wave, he heads outside into the cold and snowy weather to go to class.

…

Turns out, the heater won’t be able to get fixed until the next day, which means a cold night. As if to avoid the cold for a little longer, they agreed to meet up at a nearby restaurant for dinner, but when they do return home, it’s about as cold as expected—meaning, basically as cold as it is outside—and it takes a while to even get a little bit warm.

“You should give up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa singsongs from where he’s curled up on the couch, wrapped up in blankets and probably really warm as he watches one of those weird dramas he’d find when surfing channels one day and subsequently become addicted to, binge watching every single episode on free nights.

(Iwaizumi can’t say he minds Oikawa’s… strange taste in TV shows. They generally tend to be weird, but at least they’re interesting and easy enough to make fun of.)

(There’s also the fact that it’s cute to see Oikawa so invested in what he’s watching, the way his face lights up, a small smile on his lips, as he leans forward when something particularly interesting happens; the way he’ll swipe tears away with his sleeve if something bad happens.)

He won’t admit that aloud, though—Oikawa would never let him hear the end of it.

“Unlike you, I can’t put off my homework.” It’s true, Oikawa has horrible homework habits, will put off his work until last minute, cram for tests the night before. It’s not uncommon to see Oikawa come home from classes or practice and flop down on the couch and just avoid homework until he absolutely has to do it.

“But it’s cold, and aren’t I a better choice than homework?”

“You’re right about the cold part.”

“Ouch, so mean, Iwa-chan. My heart can’t handle your cruel words.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He knows that had he been looking at Oikawa, there would be a look of feigned hurt on his face—because basically, Oikawa is dramatic as hell. “Give me a few more minutes, okay?”

He’s about to quit anyway because it’s so damn cold and sitting at the table in his coat to do homework is not a very appealing way to spend the night. Not at all.

Before he knows it, Oikawa’s arms are draped over his shoulders, and he’s hugging him tightly from behind. “Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi leans his head back so they’re looking at each other. The oversized blanket is still wrapped around Oikawa, albeit loosely hanging from his shoulders. “Problem?”

Oikawa huffs, puffing out his cheeks and reminding Iwaizumi of when they were children and Oikawa would pout. (Okay, who is he kidding? Oikawa still looks the exact same when he pouts, no matter how many years later it is.) “I’m cold and lonely.”

“And?”

“And you should come and cuddle with me. To get warm.”

He turns off the computer. “You’re a bad influence, just like always.”

Oikawa smiles, feigning innocence. “Me? Bad influence? Never.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” he says, poking Oikawa’s cheek before standing up and heading over to the couch, Oikawa bounding over behind him. 

“Call it what you want, but you love it.”

He smiles softly—the overwhelming feeling of fondness that settles in his chest impossible to ignore—and sits down on the couch, Oikawa curling up against him and throwing the blanket over them both. “Maybe. What’re we watching?”

Oikawa grins. “The show I found last weekend. So in this episode—”

They just stay sprawled out on the couch together the rest of the night, at some point moving to lay down.

“You awake?” Iwaizumi asks when Oikawa has been silent for a while. There’s no answer, and he leans over slightly, noticing that Oikawa is asleep.

The position they’re in isn’t exactly comfortable, not ideal to sleep in, but moving to the bedroom means waking Oikawa up and leaving the warmth here. So with a small smile, he turns off the TV, tossing the remote to the side before settling back down next to Oikawa. “‘Night,” he says softly before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his sleeping boyfriend’s head.

The feeling of warmth in his chest definitely reaches beyond the kind of warmth received through cuddling. Definitely. Maybe a broken heater isn’t completely horrible after all.


End file.
